


Dancing in the Dark, Book 1: A Faun's Tale

by Bluwingskitty



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Been working on this a LONG time, My own original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwingskitty/pseuds/Bluwingskitty
Summary: With the rise of a corrupted Empire, the rest of the world must chose to either surrender and join or fight the spreading corruption. In a world of mythical creatures and magic, anything is possible.





	Dancing in the Dark, Book 1: A Faun's Tale

Hello there, before I get into the story I'm going to use this page to talk little about this story. It takes place in a fantasy world called Illian, which is a completely original concept by myself. It has a whole bunch of mythical creatures familiar in many fictions including dragons and chimeras. There are diverse races in the world of Illian and if ever there is any offense taken by a race's culture, PLEASE let me know. I do not want to have any cultural appropriation in my work, I never intend to offend anyone. Please understand that this is fiction and not every character is going to be agreeable to everyone. Things my character do are not things I necessarily support, especially with the antagonists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
